A to Z Drabbles
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Each letter gets their own chapter, and each chapter is only about 300 words. Lots of different characters are used, so if you have a favorite, they should be covered! Please Read and Review! -Lyric
1. Audrey and Acorns

Audrey and Acorns

Lucy: 5

"That's a crazy story!" Lucy Weasley exclaimed when her mother finished the story about Chicken Little. Lucy sat with her mother under an acorn tree in the background of the Nest.

"What makes it so crazy?" Audrey asked her daughter with a small laugh.

"Nobody would ever believe the sky was falling!" Lucy told her mother. "That's just too crazy!" Audrey laughed.

"Well, it ended up not being the sky, remember?" Audrey pointed out.

"Yeah, but still! I mean, why would Chicken Little even believe that in the first place? It's impossible!" Lucy threw her arms up into the air as she spoke.

"I don't think anything's impossible, Lu." Audrey told her. "Just think about this, you're a witch." Lucy smiled.

"I know that, silly Mummy!"

"Yes, but some little girls aren't witches. Remember the time that Molly was bugging you, and did accidental magic, making her fly backwards?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Lucy started giggling, and Audrey couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, little missy, you should believe that anything is possible." Audrey smiled, remembering something her grandmother had once told her. "Nothing is impossible if you put your heart and mind to it. Always remember that." Lucy nodded.

"Okay, Mummy." Lucy smiled at her Mum. "Do you have any other Muggle stories?"

"Uh-huh, do you want to hear them?"

"Yeah!" Lucy cheered, and Audrey smiled. She opened up the storybook, before an acorn fell from the tree, hitting Lucy on the head.

"Owie!" Lucy exclaimed, and she rubbed her head. But then, she smiled. "Mummy, the sky's falling!"


	2. Branches and Birds

Branches & Birds

Teddy: 10 Victoire: 8

"Just a bit farther." Teddy told Victoire as they climbed up the tree in the backyard of Potter Manor.

"What's the surprise?" Victoire asked for what felt the hundredth time. Teddy wouldn't budge.

"Vic! It wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you, would it?" Victoire sighed.

"You're right." She told him. "How much farther?"

"Just a few more branches, come on!" Teddy encouraged her, and she sighed, following him up.

"We better be close-" But Victoire was cut off by Teddy exclaiming,

"We're here!" In front of them was a nest with three eggs.

"Oh!" Victoire exclaimed with a smile. "Is this the surprise?" Teddy nodded.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"It's wonderful! They're so… little!" Teddy laughed.

"Yep. I've been coming up here for the past few days. It's sad though, I haven't seen any Mum or Dad birds come the whole time." Victoire looked shocked at this.

"That's so sad!" Victoire exclaimed, and she saw a glint of something in Teddy's eyes.

"They're just like me." Teddy told her, and Victoire hugged Teddy.

"It's okay." She told him. "We'll be here for the baby birdies." She reassured him, and Teddy smiled at her.

"Thanks, Victoire. I appreciate it." Victoire smiled.

"You're my best friend, Teddy." She told him, and he smiled too.

And then they heard a _**Crack.**_

"What was that?" Victoire looked to Teddy.

"I don't know!" Teddy exclaimed, even though he had a pretty good idea what it was. And at that moment, the branch broke, and they both fell.

"Ahhh!" They both screamed as they fell.


	3. Colin Creevey's Camera

Colin Creevey's Camera

This camera had taken many pictures, and had been many places. It had taken pictures of the famous Harry Potter; it had been there to take a picture of the Basilisk, for the Triwizard Tournament, for Quidditch matches, for fun parties and so many other times. But now, the photographer was gone, there was no one to use the camera, there was no use for the camera.

Now, the camera sat on a lone table in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a "monument" now. It sat inside of a glass box now, and had several pictures splayed out around it.

One was of a little second year boy with messy black hair. He had a shocked look upon his face, and a small blush on his pale cheeks. He had green eyes, and round glasses.

Another picture was of a group of three friends, often known as the Golden Trio. They had their arms around each other, and had big smiles plastered on their faces.

One of the most special pictures was of a group of friends. A group of friends who had stood up for the greater good, and had made a difference. The owner of the camera had been apart of the group, and everyone in the group had huge smiles. They stood together as one, to stand up against the biggest evil.

Many people pass through this Common Room every year. They admire the work of one person, who captured very famous moments in the Wizarding World. This one student, who showed so many things through the world of pictures, and helped show everyone what moments really were important, and which ones mattered to the Gryffindor students.


	4. Ducks

Ducks

Hugo- 2

"Here you are, Hugo." Hermione handed her son a little piece of bread to feed to the ducks. They were at a pond in the nearby Muggle Park.

"Just throw it, honey." Hermione urged him. Hugo threw the small piece of bread with all of his might, and it landed just at the edge of the pond. The ducks quacked and fought over it, before one claimed it in its mouth.

"Ducky hungwy." Hugo noted with a frown, and a small crease in his forehead. "More, pwease." He stuck his hand up to Hermione.

"Here you are." Hermione broke off another small piece of bread and handed it to him. "See if you can throw it farther this time." She urged her young son.

"Okay." Hugo looked to be concentrating, before he chucked the piece and smiled triumphantly.

After a few more minutes, the pieces of bread the Hermione had, were gone.

"No more, Hugo." Hermione told him when he looked at her expectantly.

"But, Mummy…" He wined. "Duckies are hungwy!"

"I'm sorry, Hugo. I don't have anymore. Maybe we can come back another day." Hugo's frown didn't let up.

"But, Mummy…."

"Sweetie," Hermione felt bad. She knew what it was like to feel powerless and like there was nothing you could do to help. "I promise that the duckies won't go hungry." Hugo still didn't look satisfied.

Hugo looked away from Hermione, and looked to be searching for something, before he got a smile on his face.  
"I gots a idea, Mummy!" He leaned down, picked up a small pebble, and chucked it into the water. It effectively hit a duck on the head.

"Hugo!" Hermione exclaimed.


End file.
